Legends of Tomorrow (season 2)
| country = United States | network = The CW | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 17 | episode_list = List of Legends of Tomorrow episodes }} The second season of the American television series Legends of Tomorrow, which is based on characters from DC Comics, premiered on The CW on October 13, 2016, and ran for 17 episodes until April 4, 2017. The season follows the Legends, a dysfunctional team of time-traveling superheroes and anti-heroes, and their mission to correct aberrations in time resulting from their first mission together. It is set in the Arrowverse, sharing continuity with the other television series of the universe, and is a spin-off of Arrow and The Flash. The season is produced by Berlanti Productions, Warner Bros. Television, and DC Entertainment, with Phil Klemmer serving as showrunners. The season was ordered in March 2016. Production began that July and ended in February 2017. Principal cast members Principal cast members Victor Garber, Brandon Routh, Arthur Darvill, Caity Lotz, Franz Drameh, Amy Pemberton, and Dominic Purcell return from the previous season. They are joined by new cast members Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Nick Zano, and The Flash alum Matt Letscher. Episodes | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = T13.20001 | Viewers = 1.82 | ShortSummary = In 2016, historian Nate Heywood enlists Mayor Oliver Queen's help in locating the Waverider after it was caught in a nuclear blast in 1942. They find the ship submerged with only Mick aboard in stasis, who reveals what happened after being revived. Rip's team—Mick, Ray, Sara, Jax, and Martin—traveled through time dealing with "aberrations" in history. They also encountered Justice Society of America (JSA) member Rex Tyler, who warned them not to travel to 1942 before vanishing. After learning that a nuclear bomb would be detonated in New York City in 1942, the Legends ignored the warning and discovered Damien Darhk, working with the Nazis, was behind the attack. Sara attempted to kill Darhk to avenge Laurel, but Darhk escaped and launched his atomic bomb toward New York from a U-boat. Rip scattered the team throughout time, except for the injured Mick, to save their lives while he intercepted the bomb with the Waverider. In the present, Mick and Nate use the Waverider to travel through time and rescue everyone, but fail to locate Rip. After preventing the Nazis from obtaining a nuclear bomb in 1942, the team is confronted by the JSA. Meanwhile, Darhk is shown to be working with Eobard Thawne. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20002 | Viewers = 1.80 | ShortSummary = The JSA captures the team, believing them to be Nazi spies with Rex having no memory of meeting them. Nate reveals that he is the grandson of JSA member Commander Steel. After the JSA is assigned to track down Nazi captain Baron Krieger, they release the team and advise them to leave 1942. The JSA learns that Krieger intends to trade away a mystical amulet; his trade partner is Eobard, who has given him a sample of the serum with which he intends to barter. Nate discovers that the JSA dies on this mission, so the team returns to rescue them. While the teams collect the amulet, Krieger uses the serum on himself and turns into a monstrous superhuman. Krieger captures Ray and Amaya. Ray offers to replicate the formula to save Amaya. The teams rescue Ray and Amaya, and defeat Krieger. However, Nate, a hemophiliac, is injured in the fighting. He is saved with a modified version of the serum created by Ray. Before the team departs, Eobard steals the amulet from JSA headquarters and stabs Rex to erase him from the timeline before he can discover Eobard's plan like he did in a previous encounter. A dying Rex whispers "time traveler" to Amaya. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20003 | Viewers = 1.75 | ShortSummary = Amaya stows away on the Waverider and attacks Mick, believing him responsible for Rex's death (simply because he is a criminal). Nate stops her using his newly-developed ability to convert his body to a steel-like form. Sara convinces Amaya that a rogue time traveler is likely to blame for the murder. An accident during Ray's testing of Nate's abilities throws both men into the time vortex and strands them in 17th-century feudal Japan. Nate is found and cared for by Masako Yamashiro, the betrothed of shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu whose samurai capture Ray. Sara, Amaya, and Mick rescue Ray from Tokugawa, who uses the Atom suit against them. They meet up with a recovered Nate, who does not want to leave Masako to Tokugawa's mercy. They defend Masako's village from the samurai, while Ray and Nate defeat Tokugawa by destroying the Atom suit. Nate and Amaya officially join the team. Meanwhile, Jax and Stein discover a hidden armory inside the ship and a secret message from Barry Allen from 2056 intended for Rip and forbidden from the crew. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20004 | Viewers = 1.75 | ShortSummary = The team learns of a time pirate stranded in the American Civil War. Upon arriving, they encounter a black man, Henry Scott, being chased by Confederate soldiers that have been turned into zombies by a virus carried by the pirate. The team defeats the group of zombies, but Henry is killed. Before his death, Henry reveals he is a Union spy assigned to steal Confederate battle plans for General Grant and asks Jax to complete his mission. The team discovers that Mick is infected with the virus and returns him to the Waverider, where Ray and Martin ultimately manage to cure him. Sara and Nate go to warn Grant about the zombies while Jax and Amaya attempt to steal the plans. Jax runs afoul of a plantation owner and is locked up. Amaya frees him and the other black prisoners. They find the plans and burn down the mansion during a zombie attack. Meanwhile, Grant's camp is also attacked by zombies. Sara formulates a successful plan to kill them using Nate's powers. Jax, posing as Henry Scott, gives the plans to Grant, which will ensure a Union battle victory. A grateful Mick gives Leonard Snart's cold gun to Ray. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20005 | Viewers = 1.77 | ShortSummary = In 1987, Eobard Thawne offers Damien Darhk an alliance, which Darhk declines. Aboard the Waverider, Nate discovers an aberration in 1987 involving the INF Treaty signing. The team infiltrates the White House as tourists and finds Darhk there as one of the treaty negotiators. Sara again attempts to kill him, which alerts White House security and forces the team to make a very public escape. They soon learn that Darhk is making his own secret deal with the KGB. Returning to the White House during a state dinner, they discover him and H.I.V.E. making an exchange with KGB agents for a box with an unknown item. The team defeats the H.I.V.E soldiers and the Russians. Sara confronts Darhk, but spares his life. Instead, she reveals his future to torture him: his master plan's failure, his wife's murder, and his own eventual death. Eobard whisks Darhk away, but not before Sara steals the box from him. She realizes the team is up against a time-traveling speedster. Unnerved by Sara's revelation, Darhk insists on teaming up with Eobard and the two enter the time stream. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20006 | Viewers = 1.85 | ShortSummary = The team learns of an aberration in Colorado, 1874, where they save Jonah Hex from execution. He reveals that he is fighting an outlaw boss named Quentin Turnbull. Nate reveals that the aberration is Turnbull leading the Western US in its secession to form "Turnbull Country". The team learns that Turnbull is extracting dwarf star, which Ray used for his A.T.O.M. suit, and that Turnbull is planning to destroy a critical mountain pass connecting the Eastern US to the West, stopping the US Army from supplying the West. While Sara and Jonah engage Turnbull, Mick and Amaya destroy the mine and Nate uses his powers to stop the train. Instead of killing Turnbull, Jonah decides to deliver him to the authorities. With the dwarf star reappropriated, Ray plans to rebuild his suit and shows Nate the suit he has made for the latter. Amaya decides to teach Mick to control his anger. Martin and Jax deduce that, due to the former's interaction with his past self, he may have altered the past. Sara tells the team that they need to return to 2016 to help their friends. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = T13.20007 | Viewers = 3.39 | ShortSummary = Nate, Mick, Amaya, Felicity, and Cisco travel back to the first Dominator invasion of Earth in Redmond, Oregon, 1951. The Legends successfully capture a Dominator for information, but are themselves captured by the MIB as well as the Dominator. While in custody, they learn from the Dominator that the aliens arrived to assess the threat humanity posed now that metahumans had appeared. Felicity and Cisco rescue the Legends and help set the Dominator free. Meanwhile in Central City 2016, the team learns that the Dominators know about Barry's manipulation of the timeline and that they demand his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that the Dominators' weapon is a bomb that will kill all metahumans on Earth with millions of collateral human casualties. The team dissuades Barry from surrendering and Cisco reconciles with him. They manage to destroy the bomb and force the Dominators to retreat using pain-inflicting nanotechnology. Cisco gives Supergirl a device to travel between their universes. Martin convinces Jax not to tell the others that his daughter, Lily, is an aberration of the timeline. ---- | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20008 | Viewers = 2.00 | ShortSummary = Eobard, Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn arrive in Chicago, 1927, and ally with Al Capone and his empire. Learning of the aberration, the Legends arrive and manage to keep Capone from murdering Eliot Ness. Ness is critically injured, so the team decides to obtain vital information on Capone's operation to secure history. Meanwhile, Mick begins having hallucinations of Snart, who belittles him for acting like his teammates. Sara and Martin are abducted by Eobard during their infiltration and raid on Capone's club. Malcolm offers Sara a chance to change her past in return for the amulet she took from Darhk in 1987, but she refuses. The team rescues the captives, but "Martin" turns out to be a disguised Eobard, who searches the Waverider at super-speed for the amulet while Malcolm and Capone's men attack the ship directly. Eobard barely escapes revenge at Amaya's hand, but Sara surrenders the amulet for Martin's safety. The Legends succeed in correcting the timeline. Eobard later shows his partners that the completed amulet projects a holographic map that can locate the Spear of Destiny, which is able to "rewrite reality itself". They must next locate Rip Hunter, who is revealed to be working as a movie director in 1967 Los Angeles. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20009 | Viewers = 1.74 | ShortSummary = During the New York attack, Rip recovered the Spear of Destiny from the Waverider and used the time drive to escape. In the present, the team learns about the spear and arrives in 1967 Los Angeles, where they find Darhk and Malcolm attempting to kidnap Rip, who has no memories of his previous adventures and is filming with George Lucas. Both parties escape and Rip is arrested by the police, believing he started the fight. The team springs him from custody and takes him to the Waverider. Nate and Ray lose their specialities and powers since the aberration caused Lucas to quit filmmaking. While Nate, Amaya, and Ray meet Lucas to dissuade him from dropping out of school, the others learn that Lucas had a fragment of the spear. Darhk and Malcolm overpower Amaya's party and force them to search for the fragment in a dumpster. The others arrive and a battle ensues during which they recover the fragment and the Medallion. Rip, however, is abducted by Eobard and threatened with torture. Lucas returns to filmmaking and the team vows to rescue Rip. Meanwhile, Mick tells Stein about his hallucinations, but the latter interprets them to be emotional, not neural. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20010 | Viewers = 1.78 | ShortSummary = In Star City 2016, Eobard and Damien recruit Malcolm just hours after the 2016 Damien is killed by Oliver. The Legion's attempts to extract information from Rip fail repeatedly, exacerbating tensions within the group. Eobard disappears after insisting on his superiority, assigning the others to access Rip's bank safe deposit box in Switzerland 2025. Meanwhile, Martin recruits Lily to help the team decode the amulet. She finds out that she is an aberration and gets angry with Martin. After a failed robbery, Malcolm and Damien decide to work together against Eobard. The Legends realize that the mystery speedster is Eobard and that he needs the spear to undo his removal from existence. Damien and Malcolm break into the bank vault, finding a record of Rip's memories. They force Eobard to tell the truth about his disappearances. He reveals that Hunter Zolomon, now the undead speedster Black Flash, has been chasing him since Flashpoint. They manage to trap the pursuing speedster in the vault and escape, with Eobard agreeing to treat the duo as his equals. Lily returns home after she and Martin reconcile, while the Legion restores Rip's memories, albeit with "adjustments". In New Jersey on Christmas Day 1776, Rip kills George Washington. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20011 | Viewers = 1.77 | ShortSummary = Rip has been brainwashed into working for the Legion. The Legends, who feel the subsequent timequake, head to Christmas Eve 1776, to protect Washington. As Sara and Mick escort Washington to safety, Rip arrives with British troops who have been armed with modern-day assault rifles. Rip disables the team's technology and shoots Sara in the chest, opting to take Mick and Washington prisoner. Rip then heads to the Waverider with British soldiers to retrieve the Legends' piece of the spear. After Mick hears that Washington will be executed in the morning, he formulates an escape plan and teaches the General what it means to be an American. Rip uses Sara's life as leverage to get Jax to give him the spear fragment before strangling her anyway. The Waverider's power is restored and Sara is revived in time to stop an enraged Jax from murdering Rip. Nate and Amaya save Mick and Washington, who goes on to lead his soldiers to victory in the American Revolution. Amaya tells Nate, with whom she shared a tender moment earlier, that they should remain friends and the team celebrates Christmas on the Waverider. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20012 | Viewers = 1.64 | ShortSummary = Rip finds former JSA member Dr. Mid-Nite in Detroit, 3000, killing him and taking his spear fragment. Gideon locates the next fragment in Medieval England, 507 A.D., the age of King Arthur. Amaya recognizes Merlin as Stargirl, her former comrade in the JSA. She explains that Hunter joined the JSA on their final mission to secure the spear. He divided it into four pieces for more safety. The Legion abducts Arthur and controls his mind using a device taken from 3000 in order to enter Camelot, threatening to destroy it unless the spear is brought to them. Sara persuades Guinevere to help them fight back while Amaya convinces Stargirl, who is in love with Arthur, to entrust her with the fragment. Upon learning that Ray has joined Guinevere's army, the team devises a plan to reverse the effects of the device and Arthur subdues Rip. Ray engages Damien and gets shot, but survives due to his suit's armor. In the changed history, Ray is revealed to have become a knight. Imprisoned in the brig, Rip contacts Gideon, whose programming maintains loyalty to him. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20013 | Viewers = 1.54 | ShortSummary = Rip issues an override order to activate the Waverider's self-destruct sequence, but the team manages to reboot Gideon and stop it. They crash land in the Cretaceous period and Ray, Amaya, and Nate venture out to recover a lost timeship part. Mick suggests using a Time Master method of mental programming to travel inside Rip's mind and discover the location of Commander Steel and the final piece of the spear. Sara and Jax travel inside Rip's mind, encountering Savage's men, evil versions of themselves, Gideon in human form, and a trapped Rip. Ray, Nate, and Amaya retrieve the missing part with the latter two starting to develop mutual feelings. Ray, however, advises against this, reminding Nate that Amaya's granddaughter will eventually inherit her abilities. Sara, Jax, and Gideon free Rip's consciousness before Sara and Jax return to reality. Rip shares a kiss with the human Gideon before returning to reality and resuming his role as Captain, informing the team that he knows the location of the last piece of the spear. Meanwhile in 1970, Jack Swigert, Apollo 13's Command Module Pilot, has a meeting with a doctor revealed to be Thawne. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20014 | Viewers = 1.34 | ShortSummary = The Legends head to NASA in 1970, where Henry Heywood works as a consultant. Henry reveals that he hid his spear fragment in the flag left by Apollo 11 on the moon and that the Apollo 13 mission is going exactly as planned. Thawne, posing as Jack Swigert, incapacitates the other astronauts. Ray boards the Apollo command module and restrains Thawne before retrieving the spear fragment. The Waverider is damaged when Sara uses the ship to shield the Apollo craft from meteors, stranding Ray on the moon. Ray and Thawne launch themselves off the moon and are caught by the Waverider. The team return to Earth intact after Henry sacrifices himself by opening one of the Waverider's outer hatches, being sucked outside the ship. Nate, disappointed that he was not able to create a potentially better life for his family, passes on a message from Henry to his teenage father. Sara and Rip seem to clash over how to captain the ship, but eventually reach an understanding. Amaya asks Gideon to show her the fate of her village and her family, revealing the destruction of her village and existence of her granddaughter Mari, the present-day Vixen. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20015 | Viewers = 1.72 | ShortSummary = The Legends steal the remaining spear fragment. Upon it becoming whole again, the spear's writings reveal it can be destroyed by the blood of Jesus Christ. Rip prevents the Waverider from traveling to the Crucifixion, warning that going back to such a significant event is too risky. Nate reveals that J. R. R. Tolkien researched Sir Gawain, who supposedly possessed some of Christ's blood. They find Tolkien at the Battle of the Somme. Tolkien takes the Legends to a grave, where they are attacked by Darhk and a past version of Snart, who has been recruited to the Legion. Tolkien acquires a map before escaping with the others. Amaya, tempted by the Spear's power, suggests using it to erase the Legion from reality, but the idea is rejected. Using the map and the spear, the Legends acquire the blood, before being confronted by Darhk and Snart, who convince Mick to join them, bringing the spear with him. The Legion escapes, while the Legends return to the Waverider and discuss the possibility that they may not know how to use the spear. Malcolm returns to the Legion with the Kalebros Manuscript which they use to activate the spear. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20016 | Viewers = 1.59 | ShortSummary = In the new reality, Thawne is the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs and has captured the Black Flash, Darhk is the corrupt mayor of Star City, Merlyn gets his hand back and his family is alive, and Snart and Rory control Central City but still answer to Thawne as their superior. Ray, Stein, and Jax work in S.T.A.R. Labs where Jax abuses Stein. Sara and Amaya work as Darhk's enforcers and Nate is a conspiracy theorist. A depressed Rip is held prisoner onboard the Waverider by Thawne and is the only member of the Legends unaffected by the changes to the timeline. Mick, unsatisfied with this reality, takes Nate to re-assemble the Legends, using a gun Ray created to restore the Legends' memories. The Legends attempt to reclaim the Spear before Thawne can destroy it. Darhk, Merlyn, and Snart ally against Thawne to take the Spear for themselves. In the ensuing fight, Amaya is killed by Snart after which Thawne destroys the Spear, cementing the new reality. The Legends decide to stop the Legion by travelling to 1916 and taking the Spear before the Legion does. Rip and the Waverider are shown to be miniaturized on Thawne's desk. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} | ProdCode = T13.20017 | Viewers = 1.52 | ShortSummary = Ray de-miniaturizes the Waverider and the team returns to 1916 to steal the Spear. Thawne arrives from the altered reality, destroys the blood of Christ, kills "future Ray", and informs the past Legion members about the future Legends. The Legends end up interacting with their past selves. The resulting time storm prevents the use of the Waverider to escape. Shortly after, they are ambushed by Merlyn, Darhk, and Snart. During the subsequent battle, the future Legends are killed except Sara and Rip, while the Legion is incapacitated by the past Legends. Thawne arrives with numerous time remnants of himself to fight the team, killing future Rip. Sara takes the Spear and consults a manifestation of Laurel. Eobard steals and attempts to use the Spear, only to learn Sara depowered it and released the Black Flash. Eobard and future Sara are erased from existence, along with the Spear of Destiny. Nate convinces Amaya to stay, while Rip leaves the team. The Legends leave the Legion in their respective places throughout the timeline and, at Mick's request, set off for Aruba. However, they arrive in Los Angeles, with dinosaurs in the streets and buildings present from other points of history. | LineColor = 9A3506 }} }} Cast and characters Main * Victor Garber as Martin Stein / Firestorm * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / Atom * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary * Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson / Firestorm * Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe / Vixen * Amy Pemberton as Gideon * Nick Zano as Nate Heywood / Steel * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory / Heat Wave Recurring * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold Guest * Rebecca Eady as Queen Anne * John Rubinstein as Albert Einstein * Christina Jastrzembska as Mileva Marić * Patrick J. Adams as Rex Tyler / Hourman * Matthew MacCaull as Henry Heywood, Sr. / Commander Steel * Sarah Grey as Courtney / Stargirl * Kwesi Ameyaw as Charles / Dr. Mid-Nite * Dan Payne as Todd Rice / Obsidian ** Lance Henriksen portrays an older version of the character * André Eriksen as Baron Krieger * Mei Melançon as Masako Yamashiro * Sab Shimono as Ichiro Yamashiro * John Churchill as Ulysses S. Grant * Emily Tennant as Clarissa Stein * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / Flash *Jeff Fahey as Quentin Turnbull * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon * Donnelly Rhodes as "Glasses" the producers call him "Glasses". }} ** Jacob Richtor portrays a younger version of the character * Lucia Walters as Susan Brayden * David Ramsey as John Diggle / Spartan * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Isaac Keoughan as Al Capone * Matt Angel as George Lucas * Randall Batinkoff as George Washington * Noel Johansen as Charles Cornwallis * Nils Hognestad as King Arthur * Elyse Levesque as Guinevere * Jack Turner as J. R. R. Tolkien * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance }} Production Development On March 11, 2016, Legends of Tomorrow was renewed for a second season. After the first season, the producers considered adjusting the Legends team for additional seasons, with Joseph David-Jones' Connor Hawke and Megalyn Echikunwoke's Mari McCabe / Vixen potential additions. For the second season, showrunner Phil Klemmer revealed that Arrow writer Keto Shimizu and The Flash writer Grainne Godfree would be working on Legends in order to "make our stories work in concert" with Arrow and The Flash. Klemmer also noted the challenges of creating more crossover elements, since Arrow's lead actor Stephen Amell and The Flash's lead actor Grant Gustin work full days for their respective shows. In terms of working within the Arrowverse, Klemmer said that the death of Laurel Lance on Arrow would "resonate into Season 2... since something that happens on Arrow can create ripples that appear on our show in a huge way. It fundamentally alters the DNA of our series." The second season initially consisted of 13 episodes, with four more ordered in November 2016 to bring the season total to 17. Teasing the premise of season two in April 2016, Klemmer stated, "We're coming at it from a completely different angle. We're determined to make every part of season two feel like its own show. first episode of season two will very much be a new pilot with new good guys, new bad guys, new stakes, new dynamics, new goals. The team will basically have to find a new purpose. Once you save the world, what do you do then?... The fact that the world was in peril sort of forced our team to fall into its own dysfunctional version of lockstep. Season two, they're no longer going to be hunted by Time Masters. They're no longer going to be burdened with having to save the world. It's no longer going to be about saving Miranda and Jonas. The interesting thing about season two is I think it's going to have a much, much different tone because our Legends are going to have a totally different purpose. They're actually going to have a totally different constitution. There will be new faces and new everything." The season also introduced members of the Justice Society of America. The Society consisted of Hourman, Vixen, Commander Steel, Obsidian, Stargirl and Dr. Mid-Nite. The season also featured a version of the Legion of Doom, composed of Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash, Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk and Leonard Snart / Captain Cold. Casting Main cast members Victor Garber, Brandon Routh, Arthur Darvill, Caity Lotz, Franz Drameh, Amy Pemberton, and Dominic Purcell returned from the previous season as Martin Stein, Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Jefferson Jackson, Gideon, and Mick Rory, respectively. They were joined by Matt Letscher, Maisie Richardson-Sellers and Nick Zano, playing Eobard Thawne, Amaya Jiwe, and Nate Heywood, respectively. Letscher reprised his role from The Flash. It was originally intended for Megalyn Echikunwoke, who voices Mari McCabe / Vixen in the animated web series Vixen, to reprise her role in this series, but due to scheduling conflicts for Echikunwoke, the producers instead cast Sellers as Jiwe, McCabe's grandmother and an earlier incarnation of Vixen. This incarnation was an original creation for the series. Darvill was absent for most of the season due to his commitment to the ITV series Broadchurch. Pemberton physically portrayed Gideon in the episode "Land of the Lost", unlike earlier episodes where she only voiced the character. Wentworth Miller, who portrayed Leonard Snart / Captain Cold as a regular in season one, signed a contract with Warner Bros. TV to continue portraying Snart simultaneously on multiple shows in the Arrowverse, including Legends of Tomorrow. John Barrowman and Katie Cassidy, who portrayed Malcolm Merlyn and Laurel Lance respectively on Arrow, signed a similar contract that allowed them to continue being a series regular on Arrow as well as the other Arrowverse shows, including The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow. Neal McDonough, who recurred as Damien Darhk on Arrow and made a guest appearance in season one of Legends of Tomorrow, returned to the series in a recurring capacity. Ciara Renée and Falk Hentschel, who starred as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl and Carter Hall / Hawkman respectively in the first season, did not return for the second, with Legends of Tomorrow co-creator Marc Guggenheim saying the writers could not find a suitable story for their characters set after the first season, adding, "The bow was tied so tightly and neatly with their story in the finale, that everything we thought of felt very forced. After 4000 years, they were no longer under the specter of Vandal [Savage], and we felt they need some time off." He added that bringing the duo back at the very beginning of the second season felt "premature." Filming Shooting for the season began in July 2016 at Vancouver, and ended in February 2017. Arrowverse tie-ins In November 2016, the cast of Legends of Tomorrow appeared on The Flash and Arrow as part of the three-part "Invasion!" crossover event; the crossover episodes also featured appearances by Melissa Benoist, reprising her role as Kara Danvers / Supergirl from the TV series Supergirl. Release Broadcast The season began airing on October 13, 2016, on The CW in the United States, and concluded on April 4, 2017. Home media The season was made available for streaming on Netflix in late April 2017, soon after the season finale aired. It was later released on Blu-ray on August 15, 2017. Reception Ratings | title2 = The Justice Society of America | date2 = October 20, 2016 | rs2 = 0.7/2 | viewers2 = 1.80 | dvr2 = n/a | dvrv2 = 1.03 | total2 = n/a | totalv2 = 2.83 | title3 = Shogun | date3 = October 27, 2016 | rs3 = 0.6/2 | viewers3 = 1.75 | dvr3 = 0.4 | dvrv3 = 0.96 | total3 = 1.0 | totalv3 = 2.71 | title4 = Abominations | date4 = November 3, 2016 | rs4 = 0.6/2 | viewers4 = 1.75 | dvr4 = 0.4 | dvrv4 = 0.99 | total4 = 1.0 | totalv4 = 2.74 | title5 = Compromised | date5 = November 10, 2016 | rs5 = 0.6/2 | viewers5 = 1.77 | dvr5 = 0.4 | dvrv5 = 0.98 | total5 = 1.0 | totalv5 = 2.75 | title6 = Outlaw Country | date6 = November 17, 2016 | rs6 = 0.6/2 | viewers6 = 1.85 | dvr6 = 0.5 | dvrv6 = n/a | total6 = 1.1 | totalv6 = n/a | title7 = Invasion! | date7 = December 1, 2016 | rs7 = 1.2/4 | viewers7 = 3.39 | dvr7 = 0.7 | dvrv7 = 1.84 | total7 = 1.9 | totalv7 = 5.24 | title8 = The Chicago Way | date8 = December 8, 2016 | rs8 = 0.7/3 | viewers8 = 2.00 | dvr8 = 0.5 | dvrv8 = 1.17 | total8 = 1.2 | totalv8 = 3.17 | title9 = Raiders of the Lost Art | date9 = January 24, 2017 | rs9 = 0.6/2 | viewers9 = 1.74 | dvr9 = n/a | dvrv9 = 1.14 | total9 = n/a | totalv9 = 2.94 | title10 = The Legion of Doom | date10 = January 31, 2017 | rs10 = 0.7/3 | viewers10 = 1.78 | dvr10 = 0.5 | dvrv10 = 1.19 | total10 = 1.2 | totalv10 = 2.96 | title11 = Turncoat | date11 = February 7, 2017 | rs11 = 0.7/3 | viewers11 = 1.77 | dvr11 = n/a | dvrv11 = 1.10 | total11 = n/a | totalv11 = 2.87 | title12 = Camelot/3000 | date12 = February 21, 2017 | rs12 = 0.6/2 | viewers12 = 1.64 | dvr12 = 0.5 | dvrv12 = 1.06 | total12 = 1.1 | totalv12 = 2.70 | title13 = Land of the Lost | date13 = March 7, 2017 | rs13 = 0.5/2 | viewers13 = 1.54 | dvr13 = 0.5 | dvrv13 = 1.07 | total13 = 1.0 | totalv13 = 2.61 | title14 = Moonshot | date14 = March 14, 2017 | rs14 = 0.5/2 | viewers14 = 1.34 | dvr14 = 0.3 | dvrv14 = 1.01 | total14 = 0.8 | totalv14 = 2.35 | title15 = Fellowship of the Spear | date15 = March 21, 2017 | rs15 = 0.6/2 | viewers15 = 1.72 | dvr15 = n/a | dvrv15 = 0.98 | total15 = n/a | totalv15 = 2.70 | title16 = Doomworld | date16 = March 28, 2017 | rs16 = 0.5/2 | viewers16 = 1.59 | dvr16 = 0.5 | dvrv16 = 1.01 | total16 = 1.0 | totalv16 = 2.60 | title17 = Aruba | date17 = April 4, 2017 | rs17 = 0.6/2 | viewers17 = 1.52 | dvr17 = n/a | dvrv17 = 0.87 | total17 = n/a | totalv17 = 2.39 }} Critical response Rotten Tomatoes gave the season an 88% approval rating, with an average rating of 6.97/10 based on 10 reviews. The website's consensus reads: "Though the narrative remains too ambitious, DC's Legends of Tomorrow enjoys a freer creative arc with the removal of problem characters." Jesse Schedeen of IGN called it a significant improvement over the first season, saying it reduced "most of what didn't work about Season 1 and added several worthy new characters to the mix." He noted that while the season was "crammed full of compelling character arcs and plot twists", it thrived simply by "offering a sense of whimsical adventure and comedy that be frustratingly hard to find in other live-action DC projects." Accolades Notes References General references * External links * * Category:2016 American television seasons Category:2017 American television seasons Category:Legends of Tomorrow seasons